California Vacation
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope and her family are taking a vacation to California, and are about to have a crazy time, mostly from a crazy bus driver. Read to find out what i mean by that. Please read, i need more readers and reviewers
1. Chapter 1

**California Vacation**

**I don't own Wreck it ralph or any of the places mentioned**

**Lucy and Kevin belong to me**

Vanellope and her family were on a plane to Los angeles for a vacation in california. They thought it'd be interesting seeing someplace new than being stuck in an arcade in Florida. If only they knew of the crazy things that would happen to them. After they landed and checked into their hotel, they sat in their room and started to unpack

"Feels great to be back" said Vanellope

"You've been to california mom?" asked Kevin

"Our game was first plugged in this state, at good ol litwaks arcade, i think it was in california, don't quite remember it was years ago when our game moved" said Vanellope

"Oh ok" said Kevin

"I never thought i'd go to hollywood before" said Lucy as she unpacked some clothes into a dresser

"Well we'll see everything there is to see because i booked us one of those tours around hollywood, website said it was the best in town. And for $100 it better be" said Rancis as he combed his hair

"Now kids, please behave, remember what happened last year when we went to the disneyland in the arcade?" asked Vanellope

"We said we were sorry for ditching you guys, and making you go to disney jail, 5 times, and for making your day miserable" said Lucy

"Just try to at least pretend you're having fun with your parents, i know you're growing up i get it, you're both 10 years old, but you're not old enough to make too many decisions on your own yet" said Vanellope

"Come on the tour meets outside, lets go or we'll miss it" said Rancis

The family exited the hotel and walked towards a bus with the name 'Hollywood Tours' on the side. A man gave them each a hat with a number on it, Rancis and Vanellope were 5 and 7, while Lucy and Kevin were 13 and 11. A man with a full grown beard and wearing a checkered hat walked up to the bus

"Good morning, my name is Caveman, my real name's Ferb but people call me caveman for obvious reasons. I'll be your tour bus driver around Los angeles, do we have any questions before we begin?"

Lucy raised her hand

"Yes number 13?" asked caveman

"When will we get to see the Chinese theater?" asked Lucy

The driver ignored her question

"Anymore questions? yes number 11?" asked Caveman

"Will we get to see Universal Studios?" asked Kevin

Caveman got really mad at his question

"Moving on, if you'll all step on the bus we'll begin our tour" said Caveman

"What gives i asked him a question?" asked Lucy

"Forget it, don't worry i'm sure we'll see the theater and universal" said Vanellope

"Oh and one last thing, NO MATTER WHAT, YOU MUST STAY WITH THE GROUP UNTIL THE TOUR IS OVER! I've been in this business for 20 years and i'm not going to lose anyone today" said Caveman

(Tour)

Rancis and Kevin sat next to each other while Lucy sat next to Vanellope

"Now if you look to your right you'll see my favorite restaurant, the local Mcdonalds, get your cameras ready" said Caveman

All the tourists besides the family took their cameras out and started taking pictures.

"Oh and if you look over on your left you'll see the ugliest Iron man impersonator i've ever seen" said Caveman

All the tourists went to the left of the bus and took pictures

"What does this have to do with holly-

"Oh and if you look at your right, that cloud looks like a submarine, ain't that cool?" asked Caveman

All the tourists took pictures of the cloud. The bus continued to drive through the streets, not once mentioning any of the real hollywood landmarks they were passing

"Hey caveman, why don't you talk about something we actually came to see?" asked Rancis

"We just passed The chinese theater and Nickelodeon and even the hollywood sign, not once have you mentioned those" said Lucy

Caveman slammed on the breaks and angrily walked towards Rancis and Lucy

"Oh, look at me i want to see the chinese theater, i want to see the hollywood sign, WHO'S GIVING THE TOUR HERE?" shouted Caveman angrily "What if EVERYONE GOT TO SEE WHAT THEY WANTED TO SEE WHENEVER THEY WANTED?!"

The family was getting really scared at caveman

"how about you sit quietly AND WE MOVE ON WITH THE REST OF OUR SCHEDULED TOUR?!" asked Caveman angrily

The family nodded

"Very well, say who wants to get some delicious hollywood cuisine?" asked Caveman

All the tourists cheered in agreement

(Burger king)

"This burger king was built in the year 1984" said Caveman to the tourists who were eating

Vanellope and her family sat at their table angry after finishing their food

"This tour stinks, this place has nothing to do with Hollywood cuisine, i can buy a burger like this anywhere" said Vanellope

"Nothing on this stupid tour has anything to do with hollywood" said Kevin

"That website lied to me, it said this tour was the best in town, and this was from an official website and all the reviews said this was highly recommended" said Rancis

"I wish we could go on our own thru hollywood" said Kevin

"You know what that's a great idea, i saw this place across the street, i can rent us a car and we'll take off without these losers" said Rancis

"Great idea" said Vanellope before kissing Rancis on the cheek

"Son, come with me, you 2 wait until i send you a text, then bail out" said Rancis

"Ok dad" said Lucy

Rancis and kevin got up

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Caveman

"Back on the bus" said Kevin

"Ok, see ya in 20 minutes" said Caveman

Rancis and Kevin exited the restaurant and ran across the street

"I hope this works" said Vanellope

"Me too, i don't want to be yelled at again" said Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

(Back on the bus)

Lunch was over and Caveman was taking role call on the bus. Rancis and Kevin still haven't texted Vanellope and Lucy. They sat quietly as caveman called the numbers

"Numbers 5 and 11?" asked caveman

"Where's dad with-

"I don't know" whispered Vanellope

"5 and 11?" asked Caveman

He looked up to see their seats were empty

"WHERE'S 5 AND 11?" shouted Caveman

He walked up to Lucy and Vanellope

"WHERE'S YOUR HUSBAND AND KID?!" shouted Caveman

"I don't know" said Vanellope

Caveman walked back up to the front

"I lost 2 passengers, if word gets out i'll be ruined" said Caveman

He grabbed a picture of his family which was actually just a bowl of fruit

"I have a wife and 2 kids to feed. What's gonna happen to them? WHY? WHY?" shouted Caveman

Vanellope got a text on her phone, it was from Rancis, telling her and Lucy to meet them at the car lot across the street. Vanellope opened an emergency window and let Lucy out first. Caveman noticed

"WHERE'RE YOU GOING NUMBERS 7 AND 13?! You're not planning to leave me too are ya?" asked Caveman

Vanellope jumped out

"I DID NOT AUTHORIZE YOU TO EXIT THIS BUS! Now why don't you just get back on and we'll FORGET THIS WHOLE THING EVER HAPPENED!" shouted Caveman

Lucy and Vanellope ran away. Caveman got in the drivers seat and began to chase them. He drove angrily through everybody on the road trying to catch up to them. Vanellope and Lucy had to run into a nearby film studio

"HEY! You can't go in there, not without a-

The bus crashed through the security gate. The guard called for any nearby cops to come to the studio. All the tourists took pictures of all the soundstages and props lying around as Caveman drove angrily through the studio chasing the 2. He grabbed the microphone

"Superstar studios" said Caveman calmly before getting back into his fit of rage

"Leave us alone" shouted Lucy

The 2 ran into an area that was filming an action scene. Fake gunshots fired from all around. Lucy and Vanellope dodged the fake explosions that went off.

"CUT!" shouted a director

Cavemans bus got hit by an explosion and flipped over.

"What're you 2 think you're doing you're ruining my shot?" asked the director

"We're sorry, it's just that guy-

5 police cars drove up

"There's the bus officer" said the security guard from the front gate

Lucy and Vanellope walked up to caveman who stumbled out of the bus

"What the hell man, you just chased us with that bus all around-

Caveman tackled Lucy and Vanellope and began to strangle them until the cops pulled him away

"Oh thank you thank you" said Lucy

"You 2 alright?" asked a cop

"Yeah, we are now" said Vanellope

"What happened?" asked another cop

"We ditched his tour. We had to, his tour wasn't what his website said it was" said Vanellope

"I see" said the cop

"He's going to jail right? Please say right" begged Lucy

"Yes he's going for reckless driving, destruction of property and almost attempted murder of you 2" said the cop

"Hey phil, check this out" said another cop

He pulled off cavemans beard which was just a fake

"Fernando Richards, notorious con artist around these united states. Sit down Fernando you're under arrest" said a cop

"I'll get you for this, no one leaves my tour, NO ONE!" shouted Caveman

"My husband wasted $100 on this tour, any chance i can get that back?" asked Vanellope

"We'll see but we're not guaranteeing anything" said the cop

"Ok" said Vanellope

"Is your husband in there?" asked the cop

"No he's at some car lot nearby with my son, we were gonna meet him there after we ditched caveman, but then he chased us" said Vanellope

"Get in my car, i'll give you a ride" said the cop

"Thank you" said Lucy

"No problem kid" said the cop


End file.
